undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Impact
Total Impact is a CAW wrestling promotion created by TG&TL in March of 2016. At this time, Total Impact only produced two CPV's, Extreme Rules and Payback. Later in September 2016, Total Impact would shut down indefinitely following a personal message from TG&TL himself about the company's closing. In April 2017, videos were posted seemingly hinting a revival for the company. Total Impact would eventually reopen its doors later that month with the help of the financial backing from new second owner Tornado and with some new aditions to the roster. Roster Current manager(s): Mr. Anonymous and Tornado Current Stars: *''AJ Reyes - Heel '' *''Angel Alexander - Inbetweener'' *''Antho - Heel'' *''Ashley Troy - Heel'' *''Brendan X - Heel'' *''Brett Storm - Face'' *''CJ - Heel'' *''DoggyDog - Inbetweener'' *''Drew Punks - Face'' *''Duncan Cunner - Face'' *''Dustin Basham - Face'' *''Francaios - Face'' *''Generic - Heel'' *''Hollyhood - Heel'' *''Jacob Cass - Face'' *''Jake Navor - Face'' *''Joshie P - Face (Injured)'' *''Johnny Extreme - Inbetweener'' *''Justin Stardom - Face'' *''Local Jobber - Face'' *''Mario Sanchez - Face'' *''Matt Hero - Face'' *''Regicide- Heel'' *''Roacher - Face'' *''Senor Peligro - Face'' *''TKE - Heel'' *''Vandy - Face'' *''Zack Thompson - Heel'' 'Tag Teams: *''SWEDSWED(''Roacher & Francaios) *''EA$Y'' (CJ & Hollyhood) *''Troy & X'' (Ashley Troy & Brendan X) *''Vandy & Cunner'' (Vandy & Duncan Cunner) Former Stars: * Andrew Cage * Anthony Maximus * Arrow * David Mill * DJ Hero * Dragonator * Epic Eric * John X * Keiji Koichi * Nitro * Randy Payne * Silvio * Vixx Company's History '''March 2016 - September 2016 It all began with the announcement that a new promotion was arriving to the CAW scene, and that promotion was Total Impact, Mr. Anonymous was asking for people to join the company, and so, the first episode happened, starting with a debuting United States belt tournament which would lead to a triple threat finals. It was also at this time where we saw the debut of many Total Impact originals such has, Ashley Troy, Jacob Cass, Matt Hero, Duncan Cunner, Generic, Drew Punks, Brett Storm, Johnny Extreme, Jake Navor, Demon Spyke( or Drake Spyke at the time) and many others. At the time the world champion was Duncan Cunner, who was unbeateble at the time. It was all good until it went bankrupt, after this, the company would've closed its doors in September of that year. 2017 Revival - Present Around April of 2017, videos were posted seemingly hinting a revival for the promotion. Has this would be truth, Total Impact eventually reopen its doors later that month with the help of the financial backing from new second owner Tornado and adding new aditions to the roster, to the likes of Angel Alexander, Vandy, TKE, Aaron White, Justin Stardom, AJ Reyes and many others. CPVs Season 0 Pre-Reboot (2016): *Extreme Rules *Payback Season 1 Reboot (2017-2019): *Revolution *Unstoppable *Kova *BlindSided *Velocity *Hardcore Mayhem *Against All Odds *Total Lockdown *King of Wrestling Season 2: *Casino Madness *Unstoppable *Kova *BlindSided *Summer Brawl *Hardcore Mayhem *Fight Club *Aztec Warfare *Total Lockdown *Against All Odds *Velocity * 5 Star Matches Currently, Total Impact only managed to get one 5-Star match. # Total Impact Extreme Rules: Jake Navor vs. Brett Storm © Category:Total Impact Category:CAW Show Category:CAW Fed